


Together Alone

by MamaWithGloriousPurpose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Seduction, Tie Kink, beginning relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWithGloriousPurpose/pseuds/MamaWithGloriousPurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wanted a moment alone in the dark with Castiel. Also, Sam doesn't want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off by saying "don't read this" and "nuh uh I don't write fanfic i read it"... This is just a blurb that may or may not be the result of a dream I had (siiiigh) after reading too much tie!kink and over thinking the phrase "I got you." This was not proofread, beta'd, etc... It is dedicated to the lovely Amanda @TuesTwoPodcast. Merry #spnxmas babe!

Dean came into the room like a man on a mission. He closed the hotel door and slid the chain into place as quickly as he entered. Castiel watched him with interest as the other man pulled the curtains closed and tucked them snugly into place. The room was now dark save for the bathroom light that was left on peeking through the crack in the door and the glow of the moon rolling over the top of the poorly hung window coverings. *There.* Dean thought to himself, incredibly grateful that Sam agreed to make himself scarce for the evening. They were safe in the controlled darkness of their shared quarters. "What is it, Dean? Is something out there? Where is Sam?" Cas' questions began. He walked towards the window and made an attempt to look out but Dean reached out an arm to stop him. He placed his hand gently on Cas' shoulder in a loose hold. Cas could have keep moving, brushing off Dean's feather light touch. But instead he froze. Suddenly aware of his surroundings and the demeanor of the other man, his body became dead weight. The angel turned to face the hunter and relaxed his muscles as soon as he realized how tense he'd become. He leaned back against the wall, hotel door to his right, window to his left. His face was completely calm with the exception of his usual furrowed brow. "Dean, what's going on?" "Nothing I just--" Dean reached out absentmindedly taking the end of Cas' tie between his fingers. He slid his thumb up & down the cold fabric as he spoke. "Jus' wanted you to myself for a minute tha'sall." Cas gave a cautious lopsided grin but before he could comment Dean began again. "Cas. Cas I gotta ask you somethin' but..." Dean leaned closer, gripping Cas' tie tightly being careful not to pull. "Cas, can I have you?" Cas looked at him with wonder. "I don't understand. You do have me Dean, I'm right here," he replied innocently. Dean chuckled. Cas never made anything easy for him. Dean tipped his head slightly and grinned a whisper into the angel's ear, "yeah I know, I know Cas. I got you... But can I *have* you?" Cas face was showing confusion that quickly gave way to contemplation as Dean continued his hushed words, "let me show you." Righting himself, Dean let his hold on Cas tie go as he slowly loosened the knot. Taking either end of it in each hand, he allowed himself to pull Cas gently but edged forward to close the space between them himself. He placed a kiss on the other man's lips with as much softness as he could manage. Dean Winchester was impulsive by nature, but he could not afford to rush this. This was one thing he refused to screw up. This wasn't a mistake, it was a reward for a lifetime of hardship. The angel didn't kiss back, not out of rejection, but out of respect. He waited while Dean let his actions continue where his words failed. Dean carefully and methodically undid the buttons on Cas crumpled shirt, examining his own movements as he worked. When he finished he looked up to find Cas watching him thoughtfully. Dean immediately felt overwhelmed. Thoughts of bolting popping up in his mind. But he didn't run. Instead he leaned in close and whispered again. "Is this okay, Cas? I need to hear you tell me this is okay." Cas let out a noise that was not quite a sigh, not quite a growl. "Is that a 'yes' baby?" He squeezed his eyes shut and silently cursed himself for letting that last word slip out. *Maybe he didn't hear* he thought. But the smug smirk on Cas' face proved he had, in fact, heard the term of endearment "Yes, Dean," he began. Unable or unwilling to move, he dropped his voice a pitch lower to exaggerate his already gravelly voice. "You may have me." This time it was Dean who made the unintelligible noise. His was definitely a growl. Still promising to himself that he would do this right, he would take care of Cas, he moved with patience and care. Letting go of the tie, he pushed both Cas' trench coat and his suit jacket off of his shoulders. They fell to the floor with a quick 'whoosh' and the reality of the moment became crystal clear. Cas swallowed thickly, not taking his eyes off Dean. Dean placed a hand on either side of Cas' neck and kissed him firmly but still incredibly gentle. He let himself taste the angel's lips with a quick dip of his tongue. Cas hummed approval and went from observer to active participant, no longer able to control himself. Cas arms stayed at his sides while Dean's hands slipped from their grip at the base of his neck. The hunter flattened his hands on the other man's chest while the kissing turned more heated. He slid his palms along the planes of Castiel's body until he reached his waist, just above his hips. He tightened his grip and swirled his thumbs on Cas' stomach. He hesitantly halted their make out session and took in the sight of the angel in front of him. Dean rubbed his face along the stubble of Cas cheek as he leaned in for another whisper. "I got you, Cas." He wanted to say so much more in that moment. He wanted to let the words flow and uncover what ever he was feeling that he couldn't quite express. He looked Cas right in the eye then pressed a kiss firmly to his forehead before resting his own forehead against his. They let the next moment pass in the comfort of their silence. Nothing in the moment was rushed. Their breathing was relaxed as Dean lifted his head. He searched for permission in the blue of his companion's eyes. Content that he found it, he slowly sank to his knees, leaving a warm trail down Cas' body as his breath escaped calmly. He was growing more self aware of the feelings warming deep within him. He might never be able to bring them to the surface with his thoughts or his words. But he could show them with his actions. He could map them out on Cas' body as they both learned what they meant to each other. Dean kissed Cas' belly just below his navel. And as he undid his belt buckle Cas finally found the ability to move. He combed his fingers through Dean's short hair, eyes shining down on him with both anticipation and admiration. "I've got you too, Dean." The rumble of his name on the angel's lips was his undoing. He threw out any control he had left and took him with all the force he'd been holding back. Cas let his arms fall back to his sides and repeated a one word moan of encouragement into the darkness of their secure environment. "Dean."

~*~

Sam sat at the bar with a look of pride on his face. He was happy his brother was taking something for himself, something lasting. Not the usual comfort of a fast drive or a quick fling. Dean needed something less temporary and Cas was a constant in his world. Sam had always thought of Cas as family, but he couldn't approve more of this revelation. Still though, as the glow of the neon lights behind the bar danced in his eye line he couldn't keep loneliness from creeping in. He'd promised Dean some time, and he did *not* want to interrupt. He let his thoughts drift to Jess as his heart stuttered with "if only" scenarios. He thought of Sarah and Madison and their violent end. He thought of Amelia as he tended to do whenever his solitude struck him. He did not tend to dwell on any of it. He never will stop loving Jess and the life he could've had, but he's moved on. Dean and Cas were great to be around. He never felt alone or empty. He was honestly content with the choices he'd made for himself. Still, he missed being touched, comforted, distracted. As if on cue a familiar voice came from behind him. "Where's the other 2 amigos Samsquatch?" *Gabriel* Sam thought as his eyes involuntarily rolled. The angel stood between Sam's stool and the stool to his left, electing not to sit down. He could tell the shoulder to shoulder closeness was irking the hunter. That was just further encouragement to him. Before the taller man could ask annoying questions like "why are you here?" and "wait, HOW are you here?" Gabe bounced on his heels, waggled his eyebrows and ordered a drink. It would've been outright comical, but Sam appreciated the company. They drank, they talked, they laughed. Actual laugh out loud, full bodied, deep belly laughs. Sam suddenly realized how much time had passed as Gabriel rested a hand on his the small of his back. "So, uh, I was gonna get a room. Dean and Cas kind of called the other one." Gabriel's face spread into an enthusiastically approving grin and Sam chuckled. "You wanna hang out awhile?" the hunter asked uncharacteristically timid. The angel's approving grin turned into something more wicked as he pulled Sam from the bar. "Dude, no, I just.." "You just what, Sammy?" Gabe asked, honestly wanting to hear the end of that sentence. "I don't know man. I would just rather not be alone tonight, ya know." He hadn't even blinked, that much he was sure. But as he glanced around he was looking at the inside of a quiet hotel room. The TV was on at a comfortable volume, displaying something with an irritating-yet-infectious laugh track. The blanket was pulled back on the bed and the pillows were propped up for comfort rather than seduction. At the foot of the bed there were no less than 15 snacks of various kinds (most containing ridiculous amounts of sugar) and there was a 6 pack of something generic that had been chilled. "500 channels and nothin's on..." Gabe chimed as he plopped down on the mattress. The look in his eyes went from heckling to concerned as Sam took a seat beside him without a sound. Before he could breath out another syllable Sam planted a sweet but sloppy kiss to his lips. "Thanks, Gabe," he said clearing his throat uncomfortably. But his body was already relaxing into the warmth of angel's side. Gabriel grinned widely again as he pet Sam's hair. He knew Sam would be sleeping off his slight drunkenness in no time, his subtle powers of seduction could wait another night. *This* he thought as he quietly inhaled Sam's almost sweet smell *this he could get used to.*


End file.
